A Cinderella Story
by edwardbella001
Summary: Bella is the smart, quiet girl. Edward is the football captain and student body president. What happens when a world of texting and instant messaging unites these two lovers while every element in the universe is trying to keep them apart? All Human.
1. Mysterious…

Title: A Cinderella Story

Summary: Bella is the smart, quiet girl. Edward is the football captain and student body president. What happens when a world of texting and instant messaging unites these two lovers while every element in the universe is trying to keep them apart? All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own some of the plot.

A/N: Here's a new story for you all to enjoy! I'm sure a lot of you have seen the movie, A Cinderella Story. Some parts will be based off of that. Edward and Bella are the same age and are seniors in high school. Hope you all enjoy! 

* * *

Chapter 1: Mysterious…

BPOV

"Isabella!" I was awakened by shrieking at the loud noise that was my name. I was so startled that I made a sudden movement that I shouldn't have and fell onto the hard wood floor. 

"Arg," I said as I picked myself up.

"Isabella Marie!" I heard again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I quickly walked downstairs, careful not to trip, and followed the raspy voice that said my name. "Yes?" I asked, yawning.

"Why isn't any coffee made? And why were you still sleeping? It's six in the morning." My witch for a mother responded. She couldn't just say, 'good morning' like a normal mother would. No, she had to get the basics out of the way first. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was up late last night working on a paper."

"That's not a good enough excuse. Breakfast, now!" She demanded. I did as she commanded and walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast. I didn't exactly hate my life, it just wasn't very pleasant. I grabbed a frying pan from the cupboard and because making food. I finished in just enough time to get it on the table and run back upstairs to take a shower. I dressed quickly, thankful I had time to do the laundry last night, let my hair air dry, brushed my teeth, grabbed my stuff and was out the door.

I waited on the curb of the driveway for my ride to get here, studying for a test I had today. A few minutes later, Jake's car came screeching to a stop and I walked around, jumping in the passenger's seat. I reached behind me and put on my seatbelt, terrified by my best friend's driving.

"How was your morning?" He asked me.

"The morning I had before or after Renee woke me up?"

"That bad, huh?"

I shrugged. "Just like every morning. I didn't go to bed until around two because I was working on that stupid English paper, so I only got like four hours of sleep." I yawned.

"Why do you put up with her crap again?"

I sighed. "If I don't where am I going to live? Besides I need her money for college."

"Right." By this time, we were in the school parking lot, circling around for a spot. Jake finally found one, pulled in and we got out, heading for the school. I told Jake I'd see him at lunch then headed for my locker, got out my textbook and went to sit on a bench, waiting for the bell to ring. My phone suddenly vibrated, so I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it, smiling.

To: Smartblusher

From: Loyalleader 

_How are you this morning?_

To: Loyalleader

From: Smartblusher

I smiled. _I'm okay. You?_

To: Smartblusher

From: Loyalleader

_Just okay? I'm great… Now that I'm talking to you. :)_

To: Loyalleader

From: Smartblusher

I blushed. _I wish I knew who you were._

To: Smartblusher

From: Loyalleader

_Same here. When can we finally meet?_

To: Loyalleader

From: Smartblusher

Just then, then bell rang. I grabbed my book and purse then wrote: _I'm not sure… Soon!_

* * *

BPOV

My morning classes passed quickly. Jake met me at my locker right before lunch like always. I threw my stuff in and we headed towards the cafeteria. We got in the incredibly long line and waited. I took out my cell phone and checked for messages. I didn't have any so I shoved it back into the pocket of my jacket. 

"Waiting for a text from lover boy?" Jake asked.

My face reddened and I looked down. "Don't call him that."

"Well, that's what he is, correct?"

"No. It's just a… friend thing."

"Yeah, right. This guy, hopefully it is a guy by the way, but anyway, he must like you or he wouldn't be texting you none stop."

"Whatever." I said. We were almost to the front of the line when Lauren and the rest of her posy stepped in front of us like we were invisible. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms around me chest, not doing anything. 

"In case you didn't notice, there were people behind you, Lauren." Jake said. I hit his shoulder with the back of my hand and shook my head at him. I didn't want to deal with that bitch today.

Lauren looked like she didn't know we were talking, until one of her friends said, "I think those _geeks_ behind you are trying to say something."

"Oh, really? There's people behind us?" She asked, and then turned around with a sarcastic look on her face. "Oh, it's like you guys weren't even here. I didn't see you before, sorry." She turned back around and high-fived one of her friends.

Jake turned to me and scowled. "Don't listen to her. She's not worth it." I whispered, trying to calm him down.

"I swear, one of these days someone is going to put that girl in her place."

"Well, that person doesn't have to be you."

"Sure, sure." He said sarcastically as we finally got our food and headed into the crowded cafeteria. We joined Alice and Jasper at our usual table and began eating.

"Are you guys going to the homecoming dance Thursday?" I asked them conversationally as we sat down.

"Yes!" Alice said cheerfully then turned and smiled at Jasper. When she turned away, Jasper looked at me and mouthed, 'help me.'

I giggled quietly. "You know, Alice, you don't have to go to the dance. You can come over to my house and we could hang out." I said, trying to save Jasper.

"What are you talking about?" She accused.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're coming too!"

"No, Alice, I can't… Even if I was, I don't think Renee would let me, and plus, I don't have costume."

"God, Bella, when are you going to stand up to her already?" Jake asked from beside me.

"We just had this conversation this morning." I responded to him.

"Okay, you don't have to go… For now." Alice said then sipped her lemonade.

I rolled my eyes. "So what are you two dressing up as for the dance?"

"I don't know… we haven't decided yet."

"Bella, what if that guy asks you, then will you go?" Jasper spoke. 

"That's a different story." I answered, flushed. 

"Yay! Then you're going!" Alice smiled

"He hasn't asked me, so no I may not be going. I really hate dancing though." I sighed.

"Oh, he'll ask you." Alice said, like she knew for sure. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything else on the subject. We finished our lunch then I hurried to class and walked in just before the final bell rang. I looked around for a seat. The only table open was next to the person I really didn't want to sit next to: Edward Cullen. 

I sighed and hurried to the seat and sat down. He turned, smiled briefly, and turned back around. My heartbeat quickened. Why the heck did that happen? I do NOT under any circumstances like Edward Cullen. He was taken by Lauren anyway. What he saw in her, I didn't know, but she was such a bitch. Even though Edward was probably the same, a jerk I mean, he could do better than Lauren.

Today was a pretty easy day. We got a work sheet that had to be completed near the end of class so we could go over it, and turn it in. I got mine done in the about twenty minutes, so I was studying for a quiz that we'd have tomorrow. 

"Hey," I heard a velvety voice whisper. I was too stunned for a few seconds before I could look up. "Do you have the answer to number eleven? I'm not sure what it is." Edward flashed a smile that made my heart melt. Now I really was dazzled. No! Bella, don't fall for it! You are not going to be one of those helpless, flighty girls who falls for the "it" guy… It really was cute how his hair kept falling in his eyes and he had to do that hair flip thing…. No! Stop it!

"Oh, yeah." I whispered back, flipping to the second page of the worksheet and showing him the answer.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"N…no problem." I smiled shyly back.

We went over the worksheets then just as the bell was about to ring, Mr.Barnet turned to us and said,

"Turn and look at the person you're sitting next to," Edward and I both looked at each other. My heart skipped beat. "That person will be your lab partner for the remains of the semester." Then the bell rang.

* * *

EPOV

The bell rang on my last period class and I was very relieved. To be honest, I just wanted to go home and go to bed. I was so wiped out with all the late football practices we've been having so that we would be ready for the homecoming game Friday and to top that off, I still had to do my homework when I got home. So, I wouldn't go to bed until around one… But that was just because after I would finish my homework, I'd talk to the mystery girl that I think I might be falling for. Even though I haven't even met her yet, let alone know her real name.

I headed to practice right after school, dreading it. It finished faster than I thought, so I changed quickly and went out to my car. I got in and waited. The cheerleaders had practice tonight too and I promised Lauren I'd drive her home. I waited a good twenty minutes, debating whether to not to just leave her. She was finally walking toward the car and I silently thanked god.

She threw open the passenger door and got in. I waited for her to put on her seatbelt, and then bolted out of the parking lot.

"You looked hot tonight at practice." Lauren leaned across the seat and ran her fingers through my hair, then pulled away repulsively. "Ew, you're all sweaty." 

I chuckled. "Well, I did just get done practicing."

"Hello, you should have taken a shower."

I rolled my eyes. "I wanted to get out of there. I'm exhausted." 

And that was the end of our conversation. We didn't have very many intelligent moments. I pulled up to Lauren's house, kissed her good-bye then sped away. I got home quickly, showered and did my homework before settling on my bed with my laptop. I logged into aim and smiled when I got a message.

**Smartblusher101:** You're late

**Loyalleade261:** I know. I'm sorry.

**Smartblusher101:** How was your day?

**Loyalleader261:** Okay… Long. Yours?

**Smartblusher101:** Surprisingly good.

**Loyalleader261:** Really? How so?

**Smartblusher101:** I think I did fairly well on a test I had. And besides being harassed to go to the dance Friday, my day went well.

**Loyalleader261:** Oh, so you're not going? To the dance, I mean?

**Smartblusher101: **Well, I wasn't really planning on it…

This was one of the first times I'd ever hesitated before asking a girl out. This was different. I wanted it to be special and just… Everything it was supposed to be. I know that sounded weird, but I really did like this girl. Whoever she may be…

**Smartblusher101:** You still there?

**Loyalleader261: **Yes! I'm here. Sorry about that.

**Smartblusher101: **It's fine.

**Loyalleader261: **Can I ask you a question?

**Smartblusher101:** Sure…

**Loyalleader261: **Will you go to the homecoming dance with me?

It was a few seconds before she responded and my heart was racing in my chest. I took a deep breath before reading what she wrote.

**Smartblusher101: **Really? I'm not sure how much fun I would be… I can't dance very well.

**Loyalleader261:** Haha, I'm not the dancing type either… I really want to go with you.

**Smartblusher101:** I'm blushing now…

**Loyalleader261:** I wanna see your blush.

**Smartblusher101:** I'm sure you will Friday.

**Loyalleader261:** So that's a yes then?

**Smartblusher101:** Yes… it's a yes.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like blushing is to Bella!


	2. Hide and Seek

Title: A Cinderella Story

Summary: Bella is the smart, quiet girl. Edward is the football captain and student body president. What happens when a world of texting and instant messaging unites these two lovers while every element in the universe is trying to keep them apart? All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own some of the plot.

**A/N: Thanks you guys so much for the fabulous reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

BPOV

"Bella, where is my pink blouse? I asked you to wash it last night!" I rolled my eyes at Jessica. She was the most spoiled person you could ever meet. Of course Renee had to adopt her to put her out of her misery of my existence.

"Calm down. It's hanging downstairs in the laundry room." I said back as I worked to tame my wild hair. I decided on a braid. It would stay out of my face and you wouldn't be able to tell how hideous it was this morning.

"Well, it's not just going to fly up here, is it?" She asked.

"Arg!" I said, frustrated. I quickly finished my braid, securing a hair tie at the bottom.

"Are you guys arguing?" I heard Renee yell from downstairs.

"No ma'am!" I shouted back before Jessica could say anything and dashed for the stairs and to the laundry room. I grabbed the shirt and headed back upstairs. I threw the shirt and Jess then went back into my room, slamming the door. I sat on my bed and went through my notes, studying for an upcoming test. I still had about ten minutes before Jake came to pick me up. I was just getting settled into my perusal, when my phone started ringing. I jumped and hit my head on the wall behind me.

"Ow," I said to myself, rubbing my head. I quickly reached for my phone. I sighed and answered. "Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella!" She was way to chipper in the morning. "Do you want to go shopping with me after school?"

I groaned. "Not really…"

"Oh come on! We have to get costumes for the day after tomorrow."

"How do you know I'm going?"

"I don't know… A certain someone told me…"

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded.

"Nothing. Anyway, you just have to come shopping with me, okay? I'll beg if I have too."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! Meet me at my car after school."

* * *

EPOV

"Edward! Get up! It's seven!" I heard Alice bang on my door. "You're gonna be late."

"Damn it," I mumbled then rolled out of bed as the banging continued. I threw open the door and headed towards the bathroom with Alice on my tail.

"Guess what!" She said excitedly.

"You had five cups of coffee this morning and that's why you're so energetic?"

"No, it's something better!" She giggled as I went in the bathroom and shut to door in her face.

"Just spit it out Al." I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth.

"I know who your secret admirer is!" She cheered and I started choking on my spit. I set my toothbrush down and opened the door.

"You know what?" I requested at once.

"You know the girl that you sit and text all the time? I know who it is!" She squealed.

"Then who is it and how'd you find out?"

"I'm not telling." She shook her head. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Come on! I've gotta know!" I placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. "Tell me!"

"Nope, sorry. Go get dressed, you're going to be late."

"Okay, fine… Does she know that I'm me?" I questioned.

"Of course not. That'd ruin everything too."

"Al, please tell me." I begged.

She jumped up and down. "Alright, alright, but you have to swear not to tell her you know already."

"Okay, I swear. Not tell me!"

"Nope, you have to guess first."

"Arg, fine," I thought for a few seconds. "Do I know who it is?"

"Yes!"

"How long have I known her?"

"Uhm… freshman year."

"I don't know!"

"Guess."

I sighed. "I have absolutely no idea."

"It's Bella you idiot!"

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, would you stop?" Jake asked in a frustrated tone. We were on our way to school.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Well, stop. This guy has to be mental not to like you." He said. I smiled as he pulled into a parking spot in the filled up parking lot. I leaned across the seat and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, you're sweet."

"So I've been told."

I rolled my eyes at him then got out of the car and we walked towards the school together. The morning passed quickly and it was soon lunch time. Alice and I walked into the lunch line together. Jake and Jasper were already at our table eating. I'd been disappointed this morning when I didn't get a text messages from my mystery date for the dance the day after tomorrow. I didn't dwell it though… Okay, maybe I did but only a little.

"So, you're meeting me after school so we can go to Port Angeles, right?" Alice asked. She paid for her lunch and I paid for my lemonade. We were now walking across the cafeteria to our table.

"Unfortunately." I sighed.

"Oh, don't be so negative Bella, please. It's annoying."

"Sorry, I'll try to be excited."

"Someone's in a crappy mood today, aren't they?" Jasper asked me when I sat down in my usual spot next to Jake.

"Just a tad." I reached into my pocket and looked at my cell phone, then sighed when it said I had no new messages and stuff it back into jeans. I continued to be in my dreadful mood the rest of lunch. I got to my class after lunch early today, sitting in the same seat as yesterday since now I have a lab partner. I sighed, taking my seat next to boy who's known me for four years now, but never bothered to acknowledge my existence. I pulled my phone back out of my pocket and huffed when there still wasn't anything. I put it on vibrate and stuffed it back into my pocket.

"Hey Bella." Edward turned around and faced me. I looked at him curiously.

"Uh, hey." I said back then turned away. Today Mr. Barnet planned for us to watch a movie. He turned off the lights and pushed a video into the outdated VCR and pressed play.

A few minutes into the movie, a piece of paper was being thrust at me. _Are you going to the dance Thurday?_

I looked down at it peculiarly. What the hell was Edward Cullen doing talking to me of all people? I wrote back quickly. _Unfortunetly…_

_Is it a bad thing for some reason? _He wrote.

_Very bad. I can't walk, let alone dance._ He chuckled quietly when he read my response.

_I'm sure you're not that bad._

_Oh, I bet I am._

He smiled, then pushed the piece of paper aside. I was anxious while we were watching the movie, trying to figure out why Edward Cullen (Edward Cullen of all people!) was talking to me… He never even did so much as look in my direction, let alone speak or write to me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I made sure Mr. Barnet wasn't looking then pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open under the lab table.

To: Smartblusher

From: Loyalleader

_I know who you are._

My heart started beating uncontrollably. I took a deep breath, and then typed back quickly.

To: Loyalleader

From: Smartblusher

_Is that a good or bad thing?_

A few seconds later, I heard Edward chuckle as he looked down at his cell phone. Wow, texting really is everyone's favorite pass time. My phone shook in my palm.

To: Smartblusher

From: Loyalleader

_I think it's a good thing. _

To: Loyalleader

From: Smartblusher

_How do I know you're not just joking?_

To: Smartblusher

From: Loyalleader

_You're name Isabella Swan, correct?_

Oh my god… He does know who I am. I felt my cheeks turn red as I rested my head in one hand and texted with the other. I could have sworn I saw Edward looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

To: Loyalleader

From: Smartblusher

_Yeah… Don't you owe me enough to tell me your name now?_

As soon as I sent the message, Mr. Barnet turned on the lights and the bell rang and I didn't get another text the rest of the day.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like the Twilight series is addicted to everyone!


	3. Insecurities

Title: A Cinderella Story

Summary: Bella is the smart, quiet girl. Edward is the football captain and student body president. What happens when a world of texting and instant messaging unites these two lovers while every element in the universe is trying to keep them apart? All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own some of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3: Insecurities

BPOV

After three torturous hours of shopping and being crammed into dressing rooms, Alice finally found the perfect costume for herself as well as for me. I hated what she bought for me, but I didn't exactly have a choice. Alice was making me wear it. I still didn't understand what my costume was suppose to be, but whenever I asked Alice, she said I was going to be Cinderella, minus the blond hair and I was wearing a blue instead of white dress. I had rolled my eyes.

The next two days went by quickly. I only got one text message from Loyalleader and that was this afternoon after school. All it said was: _I'll be waiting for you at the dance tonight. I'll meet you in the middle of the dance floor at ten._

And seriously, what was I suppose to do? I was so nervous because he somehow found out who I was, but he wouldn't tell me who he was. Maybe he was messing around with me and that's why he wouldn't tell me. I was just… really freaked out. Alice was making me come over to her house so she could get me ready because she didn't trust me to do it myself. Well, of course she didn't because I would just show up in jeans. She was going to make sure I was wearing the ridiculous puffy blue dress **(Picture on profile).**

I drove to her house at about five, giving us four hours to be presentable. As soon as I got there, Alice was waiting for me outside with a bubbly expression on her face.

"What are you looking so amused about?" I asked as I lugged the stupid dress that was wrapped in one of those plastic things, out of my truck and walked towards the front door.

"I'm just excited! You're going to have so much fun tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes as I walked in with her behind me. She closed the door then immediately dragged me upstairs. She made me shower then when I came out, she gave me her robe and wrapped my hair up in a towel before she started dabbing white stuff all over my face.

"Al! What are you doing?" I flinched back.

"It's going to make your face soft. You just have to leave it on for thirty minutes." I sighed and let her continue. After she got the thick paste smeared on my face, she painted my toenails red and buffed my fingernails.

"Okay, you have…" She turned to look at the clock. "Five more minutes till you can wash your face."

"Alright, I'm gonna go downstairs and get a soda."

"Okay, but for the love of God, Bella, please don't trip! You'll ruin the nail polish on your toes since it's still a little wet."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled something back before I walked out of the room and carefully down the stairs. I opened the fridge just as I heard the front door open and close. Someone was in the kitchen with me and I felt extremely uncomfortable because of the crap all over my face, the towel on my head and Alice's robe on.

I turned around to head back upstairs when I heard them start to chuckle. My face turned red, but you probably couldn't tell because of the mask. I turned back around slowly to see who was laughing and froze.

"You know that stuff on your face looks kinda like cool whip." Edward said then laughed again. I was still frozen, not sure what to do.

"Gee, thanks." I scowled.

"I'm just kidding," He smiled, showing his blinding white teeth. "You look cute."

I blushed deeper. "Well, it's not like this is something I'm enjoying."

"Alice?" He asked.

"Yep."

"That sounds about right," He said then opened the fridge and pulled out a container of strawberries and took one out. "Come here, I want some cool whip."

I rolled my eyes and took a step forward. "They're your taste buds."

"This stuff isn't toxic or anything, is it?"

"I have no idea."

He shrugged then swiped the strawberry over my cheek and threw it in his mouth. About half a second later, he was standing over the sink, spiting it into the garbage disposal. I started laughing as he grabbed a water bottle and started chugging it.

"I warned you."

"Yes, you did and I should have listened." He said and laughed.

"Bella! Get back up here!" I heard Alice yell.

I looked back at Edward and he nodded his head towards the stairs. "You'd better get up there before she has a cow."

"Hey! I heard that!" Alice yelled back. Edward and I chuckled as I turned and made my way back up the stairs and into Alice's bedroom.

"What were you doing down there with my brother?" She asked, and then smiled.

"Nothing. Just talking a little."

"Mmmhm."

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"No reason," Alice said as she pushed me into the bathroom and handed me a wash cloth to wash my face. "No reason, at all."

* * *

EPOV

As soon as I was sure Bella and Alice weren't going to be coming out of her bedroom anytime soon, I went upstairs to get ready myself. I was never nervous for things like this but tonight I was. I had butterflies in my stomach and my hand was shaking so much that I cut cheek while I was shaving. I was never apprehensive like this when I was dating Lauren. I was really glad I finally broke up with her two days ago. She's still really pissed off at me, but I could care less.

Alice had bought me a costume last weekend and said that I was going as prince charming, with a mask on so Bella wouldn't know who I was. I rolled my eyes, but let her have her fun. She told yesterday that she got Bella a big puffy dress so that she would be Cinderella and again, I rolled my eyes.

When it was eight thirty, I threw the costume and mask on, along with some cologne then headed out of my room where I heard Alice yelling, so I stopped and listened.

"Bella! Stop it, okay? You look gorgeous, so stop being so self-conscious!" She yelled.

"It's not the dress." Bella said quietly.

"Then what's wrong all of a sudden?"

It was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm just… so scared. What if this guy is messing around with me? What if it's all just a big joke and I get humiliated? Or worse, what if he's expecting some pretty, frilly girl and he gets me?"

"It's not a joke and if it is, I'll kick his ass… I didn't tell you before, but I know who it is that you've been talking too. No, I can't tell you because I promised, but you're not going to get humiliated."

"But what if he still isn't expecting plain old me and that's what he gets?"

"Bella, have more confidence in yourself. You are very pretty tonight and any guy who doesn't fall head over heels for you is crazy." Alice said. I heard a clicking noise of high heels coming towards the door so I bolted for the stairs. Alice came down a few minutes later. I felt a pang of disappointment because who I really wanted to see was Bella.

"I know you were listening." She accused. "And if you do anything to hurt my best friend, I'll hurt you ten times worse."

I laughed at her attempt of threatening. "I'm not going to hurt her, Al. I swear."

She nodded. "Okay, well you have to get out of here because we're about to leave and you can't see her and she can't see you until the dance starts."

"Arg, that's not fair!" I said, frustrated.

"No, you know what's not fair? You knowing that Bella is Bella, but her not knowing who you are. She's been going insane trying to figure it out for the past couple days."

I laughed. "Alice, I really wish you would change out of your er, costume."**(Picture on profile)**

"Why? I like it!" She said and readjusted her wings and puffed up her short blue skirt. I'm guessing she was supposed to be a pixie, but I wasn't sure.

"It's very… um, revealing and I don't wanna have to punch Jasper because he's going too far with my baby sister."

She giggled with a dreamy look on her face. "Well, I like it."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, I'm out." I said then headed for the front door to leave.

* * *

BPOV

I picked up the front of my dress so it wouldn't drag on the wet ground as we made our way for the gym of the school. My heart was beating so quickly that I could hear it in my ears. I had butterflies in my stomach and my palms were starting to sweat. I took a deep breath.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jake asked from beside me. He was the one who drove Alice and me here. Jasper was also going to Alice here, as was my mystery guy.

"Yeah, fine. Oh, Jake, remember that we have to leave her no later than eleven forty-five. Renee's coming to pick up Jessica and I don't want her to see me here because I just told her I was staying over at Alice's house."

"Alright, I'll come find you then."

"Thanks." I mumbled. We were at the front of the gym now and I took in a deep, shaky breath.

"You look great." Jake encouraged. I smiled at him then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're sweet. Have fun tonight too, okay?"

"Sure, sure." He said sarcastically. Alice was at my side with Jasper in less than two seconds and was dragging me inside. I stopped right before we rounded the corner.

"Bella, come on! You look perfect. Let's go." Alice said.

I nodded slowly. "Go ahead. I'll be in in just a sec." Alice nodded then went into the dance with Jasper at her side. I couldn't help but notice when he looked down to check out what she was wearing. I giggled and shook my head. After a quick pep talk in my head, I made my way around the corner and walked in slowly. A few people started staring then whispering, getting everyone else to turn around. I blushed crazily, but kept walking toward the middle of the dance floor. I saw Alice and Jasper smiling at me. I smiled back, and kept walking as I blushed more. As soon as I was as close to the middle as I could get, I waited.

My heart beat quickened again and I became very nervous. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I took a deep breath before turning around and looking up as someone with bronze colored messy hair and green eyes and stood out through the mask that was on his face. He smiled. I knew that smile from somewhere, but I just couldn't put my finger on it…

He held out his hand to me and I took it, unsure that this was even the right guy. I shook my head to keep it straight from the dazzled feeling that was taking me over.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like getting dressed up isn't to Bella!


	4. Indescribable

Title: A Cinderella Story

Summary: Bella is the smart, quiet girl. Edward is the football captain and student body president. What happens when a world of texting and instant messaging unites these two lovers while every element in the universe is trying to keep them apart? All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own some of the plot.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update you guys! I will try to be quicker next time. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Indescribable

Lauren's POV

"What the hell is Edward doing here with _her_?" I was incredible upset over the fact the Edward (_my_ Edward!) was here with that dirty, skanky looking Bella Swan.

"Oh, well, he did break up with you." Jessica said with a flip of her hair.

"But I know he didn't mean it. I mean come on, who would break up with me?"

"Well, apparently Edward Cullen."

"Jess, you aren't helping me here." I whined.

"Fine," She sighed. "He's nominated for homecoming king, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And so are you. You two are the only ones who are guaranteed to get picked. And…"

"And after you get crowned, there's a slow dance with the couple!" I said excitedly.

"Exactly!" Jess smiled.

"What if one of us doesn't win?"

"Plan B."

"What's plan B?" I asked, and then Jess leaned in and whispered it into my ear.

* * *

BPOV

"You look… beautiful tonight." My mystery date said.

I blushed and smiled, looking down. "Thanks. You do too."

"I look beautiful?" He chuckled.

"You know what I mean." I blushed deeper. He laughed some more as her drug me through the crowd.

"Where are we going? The dance is back there." I nodded my head towards the DJ.

"Don't worry; we'll come back for the crowning of the prom king and queen."

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically. I was still being hauled around by some guy I didn't even know. For all I knew, he was going to rape me or something…. Well, at least I could listen to that velvety voice of his if he really was going to rape me…

He broke out of the gym and walked in the dark towards the sidewalk on the parking lot. "If you're going to kill me, then would you at least warn me before it happens?"

"I think that's fair."

"You are Loyalleader right?"

He chuckled again. The sound was music to my ears. "No, sorry. I murdered him already."

"Please be serious."

"Yes, I'm him."

"Okay." I said. He kept dragging me towards the end of the parking lot and I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw what he was leading us towards. All of a sudden I knew that this was too good to be true. Things like this never happen to people like me. I'm just the freak who sits on the back of the classroom that happens to understand everything that's going on around me. I'm not genetically set up for this… dating thing.

"What? You don't like it?" He asked nervously, letting go of my hand and running his now free hand through his hair.

I shook my head, feeling happy tears fill my eyes. "No! No, it's sweet, but…"

"But what?"

"But you did this for… for me?"

He smiled. "Of course." He knelt down in front of the carriage and held his hand out. I giggled and took his hand. He kissed it briefly, making my blood start boiling. He helped me into the carriage, making sure I wasn't going to fall then when I was safely in, he got in himself. I was thankful that for once it was wasn't raining outside. It was still chilly though. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to keep warm. He was whispering something to the driver who nodded and yanked the reins, making the horses move. Edward moved back to join me, smiling.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled then took off the jacket to his tux looking costume and draped it over my shoulders. I grinned and snuggled into it, sniffing the fragrance that was him.

"So… are you going to tell me who you are? I mean, it's only fair. You know who I am and everything."

"I'm still surprised that you haven't figured it out yet."

"Please tell me."

"Nope, sorry."

"Please?" I turned and pouted. He was quiet and hesitated before finally shaking his head no.

"You almost had me there for a second, but no I'm not going to tell you. You'll figure it out I'm sure."

I looked away stubbornly. "Fine."

We sat next to each other in silence for the next fifteen minutes. I had no idea where we were going, but I kind of didn't care because it felt good to be carefree for once. It was too dark for me to see where we were heading anyway. We came to a stop to what seemed like the middle of nowhere except I saw some sort of light ahead. Loyalleader got up, reached for my hand and lugged me out of the carriage. I stumbled a few times, so he secured his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight. I felt safe and exhilarated at the same time.

We were walking toward the light up ahead and I could finally make out that it was a bunch of candles lit. There was also a picnic basket sitting on the ground along with a blanket and a boom box.

I looked up at the guy walking next to me and I couldn't help but notice how… well, beautiful he looked underneath the moonlight. I knew I'd seen those eyes and hair and… lips before. I knew I was gaping when he turned and half smiled at me. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"Well?" He asked.

I was speechless, seriously. I had no idea how to respond. "I… I… It's amazing," I said, looking around. The blanket was sitting on the grass. Now that we were closer I could tell that there weren't that many candles that were lit and when you looked up you could see the bright moon and stars. It was breathtaking.

He walked over and sat down on the blanket, motioning for me to come join him. I did so willingly. He reached for the picnic basket and handed me a cup, then took one for himself. I looked at him questioningly. I'd never drank alcohol before, so I wasn't sure what was going to happen. He must has noticed my little freak out and pulled out a bottle of Hawaiian Punch.

"Come on, this is a dance; punch is a given."

I smiled and held out my cup for him to fill. We chatted for a while. He would ask me a few questions then I would retort with some of my own. It was a comfortable pattern.

"Oh, I almost forgot," He started to rummage through the picnic basket before pulling out a sheet of paper. I looked at it curiously. "Remember how you told me a few weeks ago how you wanted to do something crazy. You didn't know what, but just something that would be outrageous and totally UN-you?"

I nodded, blushing. He waved the sheet in front of me. "Tattoos…. They're washable, of course." He smirked.

I smiled as he reached in the basket for a paper towel and dipped it in some water. "What'll it be? A heart, star, or butterfly?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay, heart it is. Where do you want it?" I thought for a second then turned my back to him and pointed to the back of my shoulder.

"Right there."

He smiled then placed the tattoo there and began to dab it with the wet paper towel. He was counting quietly to himself. I felt myself sprout goose bumps at the coolness of his breath on my bare back. He carefully peeled back the paper and leaned in to blow on it to make it dry quicker. I tilted my head to watch him. He caught me staring at him then looked into my eyes deeply, as if he was searching for something. I'm sure I was giving him the same vibe because I was desperately trying to figure out if this was really happening or not.

After a minute, he leaned over to the battery powered CD player, turned it on, and pressed play. I sweet and slow classical song filled my ears as he stood up and asked me to dance.

I blushed. "I'll try, but I'm sorry if I end up tripping and dragging you down with me."

"It's all in the leading. Trust me." And I did. Trust him, I mean. He secured one arm around my waist and clasped my hand in his. I draped my hand on his shoulder and he began moving his legs in a pattern that was unfamiliar to me. I was looking down at our feet, trying to make since of what was going on. Loyalleader put his finger under my chin and pulled it up so that I was looking into his eyes instead of at the ground. I got lost in the music, the movements, and _him_.

Half way through the dance I ended up putting my arms under his arms so that I was holding onto his shoulders and leaning my head against his chest. He had his head on top of mine and held my waist tightly. I closed my eyes and took in his scent, losing myself all over again.

When the song ended, I didn't notice until I felt his head lift up off of mine. I looked up at him longingly. I reached up hesitatingly to his mask. I pinched it with my thumb and index finger at both sides and just as I was about to lift it up, he reached up and gently pushed my hands away. I frowned slightly and he smirked, amused.

The next song started, but we didn't start dancing. Instead, Loyalleader cupped my cheek in his hand and looked down at me. "Bella," He breathed. "Can I… can I kiss you?"

I felt my eyes bulge and my heart beat more rapidly than it already was. I swallowed. "I might not be very good at it."

He shook his head. "That isn't possible." He said before slowly lifting my head up and leaning in slightly. Once he saw that I'd accepted the invitation, he gently placed his lips on mine and kissed me softly before pulling away. My eyes were still closed as I felt his lips crash into mine again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I secured my fingers in his hair, locking him in his current position. My blood boiled and I started feeling light headed from the kiss. I'd never been kissed before and this was… indescribable… amazing… and any other word meaning the same thing.

He pulled away too soon and gently kissed my check. I could feel myself pouting as he just reached for my hand

"That was… was…" I started to say.

"I know." He smiled goofily and I could feel myself smiling the same way back.

He walked over and turned off the music and blew out the candles before he grabbed a flashlight that was in the basket and started pulling me back towards the carriage, I was assuming. We sat on the bench closer this time. His arm was around my shoulders and I had my head resting on his chest. We made it back to the school quickly. We got out and went back inside.

"Will the nominations for prom king and queen please come forward?" The principal said into the microphone.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like being romantic is to Edward!


	5. Misconstructions

Title: A Cinderella Story

Summary: Bella is the smart, quiet girl. Edward is the football captain and student body president. What happens when a world of texting and instant messaging unites these two lovers while every element in the universe is trying to keep them apart? All Human.

**A/N: I apologize for the mistake that I made in the last chapter! I also thank my reviewers who pointed it out to me.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Misconstructions

**BPOV**

"Will the nominations for prom king and queen please come forward?" The principal said into the microphone.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder so I flung around to see Jake standing behind me. "Hey, come 'er." I told Loyalleader that I would be right back, and followed Jake over to the other side of the gym and out into a little room where the refreshments were.

"So?" Jake asked me with a huge grin on his face. He looked really happy for me. My heart beat quickened. It was really sweet how much he cared for me.

"So… what?"

"You know what. How's it going in there?"

I blushed and looked down. "That good, huh?" He asked, sounding somewhere between happy and disappointed. I looked up.

"Yeah, it has been good, but I have no idea who he is."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah. Why, do you?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious Bells." He said.

"Tell me!" I squealed and jumped slightly, causing me to trip on my dress. Jake laughed and put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. He was still laughing as he lead us back into the dance where the nominees where on stage. I looked around for Loyalleader, but I couldn't find him. The sound of the microphone drew my attention towards the stage.

"And homecoming queen is…." He stopped and fumbled with an envelope. I skimmed over the nominees and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Loyalleader standing up at the end. "Lauren Mallory."

Everyone cheered and burst our yelling. She stepped forward and the principal placed a plastic tiara on her head. I watched as Jessica, my evil adopted sister, stepped down off the stage, looking disappointed. I knew she already saw me and was probably going to tell mom that I was here when I was supposed to be at Alice's studying, but whatever.

"Okay, now we will crown homecoming king…" He opened the envelope and looked back up. "None other than Edward Cullen." I looked around the crowded gym, expecting him to pop up onto stage next to Lauren, but instead Loyalleader stepped forward and let the crown be placed on his head. I swallowed, staring at the stage in shock.

"Bells, breathe." Jake said from beside me.

"I… I just spent this whole night with… _him_?" I knew my tone sounded disgusted.

"What, is that a bad thing? I thought you guys were having fun."

"I was, but that was before I knew who he was."

"Seriously Bella, how could you not know?"

I ignored him. "This is all a joke," I shook my head. "I knew it was. He just did this as a prank or something. I _do not_ like Edward Cullen."

"Okay, now will everyone please move to the side so the couple can share their dance?" The DJ said into the microphone. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side.

"It wasn't a joke." He said reassuringly. I ignored him again though, as I watched Lauren wrap her scrawny little arms around Edward's shoulders. He wrapped his around her waist. Lauren took a step closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. I felt tears fill my eyes from being overwhelmed with everything.

"Now, I want you girls out there to choose a different guy that you didn't come with and ask them to dance!" The DJ said.

I felt Jacob slip his arm around my shoulders. "Do you want to leave?"

I thought about that for a second. If I stayed, I would be upset, but if I left, it would seem like the magic never even existed. I shook my head quickly. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine, Bells."

"Yeah," I looked up and smiled at him. "You wanna dance with me?"

He grinned down at me and accepted. He pulled in right into the center of the dance floor, only a few feet away from Edward and Lauren. He placed his hand, arm length away, on my waist and I placed my on his shoulders. As the song continued, I wrapped my arms around his neck and we were dancing very closely. I could hear his heartbeat as I laid my head against his warm chest. He put his head on the top of mine as we swayed back and forth. I was comfortable like this. Just me and Jake… I looked up a few seconds later and saw Lauren lean up and kiss Edward. I buried my head back into Jake's chest.

Too soon, the song ended and Jake and I pulled apart. I smiled up at him and he grinned his breathtaking grin down at me. I blushed and looked away. Loyalleader, or Edward, was standing at the other end of the gym with an angry Alice scolding him over something. I sighed, all happiness over the last few minutes vanishing. Jake noticed my distraction and placed and hand on my back, guiding me through the crowd over to them.

"No! You could have stopped it, or just said no thank you or whatever!" Alice screamed at him. Jasper was standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Alice, please. It's not like it's as big of a deal as you're making it." Edward said. I stared up at him. He'd taken off his mask. He still hadn't noticed his new audience yet.

"Arg! Edward," Alice yelled then stopped to take a deep breath, but before she could speak, I cut her off.

"Al! That's enough," I could see Edward turn to look at me in my peripheral vision. "Just drop it. I know this whole thing was just a joke and I really could care less."

"Yes, Al, you need to calm down." Jasper said, patting Alice's back. Her face was still red with anger, but she took a look at all of us before stalking off with Jasper beside her.

"Bella…" I heard Edward say in a quiet, velvety voice. I knew that I couldn't turn to look at him. If I did, I would break down right there. I really thought I was having a good time tonight. I great time, actually. But… I knew it was a joke. I mean, this was _Edward Cullen. _He's the most popular guy in school, captain of the football team, and student body president… There's just no way possible that he could have truly fallen for unpopular old me.

"Come on Bells, let's go." Jake said from beside me. I could tell from his tone that he was pissed off. I also knew that the leaving was for the benefit of both of us. He would have kicked Edward's ass right there.

"Wait, Bella…" Edward started again.

"Just leave her alone; you've done enough." Jake said in a venomous voice.

I still hadn't turned to look at them. I had my eyes fixed on the wall ahead of me, trying to control myself. I didn't get to hear what Edward had to say next because Jacob got a grip on my hand and pulled me towards the door. We got to the parking lot before my tears spilled over. Jake opened my door and I slid into the passenger's seat as he went around to the other side. He started his car and started driving.

I didn't know where I was going tonight. Edward was going to be at Alice's house and I was supposed to go there tonight, but I couldn't go home like this because then Renee would know that I went to the dance. I had to go back there to get my clothes at least, but since no one was home yet, I didn't know where Jake was going. I didn't recognize the road since we were going really fast and because of how dark it was. I reached for my seat belt and fastened it quickly.

I wiped away my tears quickly, not wanting to cry over Edward Cullen. I refused to. He was just a stupid ass guy who technically came into my life only a few hours ago. I looked over at Jake. Even though it was dark, I could tell he was really peeved. I reached over and placed my hand on his arm. He turned to me briefly and smiled slightly. He took one hand off the wheel and interlocked his fingers through mine. Jake and I were always like this and I liked it. He was my best friend after all.

"Are you okay?" We both asked each other at the same time. It made us both laugh, which brought on hysterics. Jake pulled over into some store parking lot and we sat there laughing over nothing. It was great.

* * *

**EPOV**

I waited until the parking lot was basically empty before I made my way out of the gym and to my car. I didn't want to run into my sister again, or that kid that was with… Bella. I really wasn't in the mood to get into a fight. Tonight started out great, but then turned really shitty very quickly.

I got in my car and drove home. I went upstairs, and was relieved when Alice's bedroom door was closed. I knew Bella was supposed to stay over tonight, but I really doubted she would now. I sighed and walked into my room. I closed the door and immediately thrust off my itchy costume, putting on sweats and a T-shirt. Since I had my window open, I heard, what sounded like, a car door slam. I walked over to the window and looked down.

I saw Bella get out of a car with that kid that was with her earlier holding the door open for her. He closed the door and they made their way up the walk way. I guess Bella was going to stay here tonight after all… That's a little strange. I watched them walk to the front door together. Bella said something I couldn't hear from up here and pulled out her phone from her purse. It looked like she was texting someone. She placed it back in her bag afterwards then looked back up at him.

He said something then pulled her into a hug. Bella hugged him tightly. I felt a weird emotion run through my veins as I watched them. They slightly pulled away and stared at each other for a few seconds before that asshole leaned down and kissed Bella, _my_ Bella!

I was infuriated, looking around for something to throw at him from my window. When I finally decided on my alarm clock, Bella put her hands on his face and gently pushed him away. She muttered something then I heard Alice skip down the stairs and saw her open the door, pulling Bella inside.

I sighed and collapsed on my bed. I heard Bella and Alice make their way up the stairs and I was immediately drawn to the weeping noise I heard outside my bedroom door.

"Shh," Alice hissed. "He'll hear you." She whispered.

"Sah…ory." Bella hiccupped back. I could tell that she was crying.

I threw myself off my bed and jogged to the doorway and opened my door. "Bella," I said. She immediately looked away, avoiding me completely. No one has ever done that to me before. "Please… can I talk to you?"

She didn't say anything or even gesture or anything. She was completely unreadable. Earlier tonight she was like a book, but now, nothing.

"Edward, not right now. Maybe in the tomorrow." Alice said gently, pulling on her friends arm to pull her into her room. Alice turned away from me and looked at Bella. "Change out of the dress and wash your face." She ordered. She stepped out of her room and closed the door, looking at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier; I was just… really pissed off." Alice said quickly to me.

"It's okay."

She smiled a little and nodded. I took a step forward and hugged my sister. "You are never going to wear another costume like the one you wore tonight." She pulled away and giggled.

"I liked it."

"Jasper liked it a little too much." I said.

She rolled her eyes and continued to giggle. "Goodnight Edward." She was about to step back into her room when I stopped her.

"Hey, uh… Do you think Bella will… I don't know, forgive me? I guess I'm asking if I still have chance?"

"I honestly don't know. She's really upset right now, but I haven't really talked to her yet so I'm not sure."

"But you'll let me know?"

"Sure," She nodded.

"Okay, can you tell her that I'm sorry and that it was just a misunderstanding?"

"What exactly is a misunderstanding?" Alice asked with a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Dancing and… kissing Lauren." I said, ashamed.

"Why'd you do that Edward?"

"I don't know… I mean, I didn't think a dance would really do anything and since it's tradition for king and queen to dance together… I just, I don't know. And she just leaned up and kissed me all of a sudden. I didn't see that coming."

"But you kissed her back. It takes two people to kiss."

"As soon as I knew what she was doing, I pushed her away, swear." I explained and I was telling the truth. As soon as I knew what was going on I pushed her away and that's when Alice found me.

"Okay… I believe you. And I'll tell her."

"Thanks." I said then she went into her bedroom and I went into mine. I turned out my light and crashed onto my bed, dreaming of Isabella Swan.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like dreaming of Bella is to Edward!


	6. Desires

Title: A Cinderella Story

Summary: Bella is the smart, quiet girl. Edward is the football captain and student body president. What happens when a world of texting and instant messaging unites these two lovers while every element in the universe is trying to keep them apart? All Human.

**A/N: Come on guys! I've been getting a lot of alerts, but not very many reviews. Please review if you would like for me to keep this story going.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Desires

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning with a massive headache. I don't know why, probably from the stress of last night. Then it all started to flood back into my mind: Loyalleader was Edward Cullen and I was in his house…

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Alice was lying next to me and was still sound asleep. It was almost nine so I knew that she would be up soon. I got up quietly and made my way into her bathroom so I could wash my face. When I came back out, she was sitting up.

"Hey," She said in a voice filled with sleep.

I smiled lightly. "Morning." I said then came back over to sit on the bed. We were both quiet.

Alice plopped down on her stomach and rested her head on her hand at the end of the bed and scrutinized me. "What?" I asked, self-consciously.

"You like my disgusting brother." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and blushed. "I don't know, Al…"

"Either him or Jake."

"I don't know about that either," I said truthfully. I've never been kissed before last night and I found it quite funny how I got kissed by two guys, not just one. That definitely wasn't how a pictured last night to turn out. But I had to admit that kissing both of them was… well, an amazing experience. Edward, I could tell was more experienced, yet his kisses were gentle. Jake, I knew was a little more inexperienced, but was still a great kisser even though I didn't have much to compare him too. Each of them had left me speechless.

But Jake is my best friend, but I knew I sort of liked him as more than just a friend. He was always there for me and had been my like a brother to me since fifth grade. I loved Jacob, but I wasn't sure if I was in love with him. I didn't even know if he loved me as more than a friend or if the kiss was just an accident…

Edward, on the other hand, was totally different then what I'd been expecting. He was sweet and caring, but it had to be a joke. I mean, Edward Cullen doesn't like a girl like me. I'm sure that he got dared to do this or something. Besides, he always sort of seemed like a jerk if you wanted my opinion. He was cocky and conceited. But last night brought out a side of him I had no idea was there, but again, it had to have been a joke…. I knew it was… But why couldn't I get that kiss out of my head? Kissing him was like setting myself on fire, but in a good way; every part of my body tingled.

Alice sighed. "Edward really likes you, you know."

I had to laugh at that. "Yeah, right." I said sarcastically.

"He does." She assured.

"If you say so…" I reached down and grabbed my overnight bag and pulled out my cell phone: Two missed calls. Great… I dialed voicemail and typed in my password.

"Isabella this is your mother. Jess told me about your little scam that you pulled last night," Crap, she sounded angry. "You told me that you were going to be at Alice's house not at the dance, missy. You better call when you get this message." I deleted the message and listened to the next.

"Isabella Swan! Why aren't you answering this phone? You better get your butt home now before I come over there and drag you home myself! Oh, and on your way home please pick on my dry cleaning and don't forget that you have work tonight. I still haven't gotten your share of the rent this month." I sighed and deleted the message then closed my phone.

"Renee?" Alice asked.

"Of course."

"You need a ride home?"

"Unfortunately."

Alice smiled. "Go shower first and I'll drive you after we get ready."

"Thanks." I smiled as I grabbed my bag and headed for her bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

I awoke the scream of my sister. I rolled over, pulling the covers over my head but she screeched again. I sighed and threw off the covers and got up. I walked down the hallway and knocked on Alice's bedroom door. "What the hell is your problem?" I mumbled. "It's only ten."

"Oh calm down. You shouldn't be sleeping so long anyway." She yelled back.

"Well why are you yelling?"

"Sorry, I got excited."

"Over…?"

"You don't wanna know. It's a girl thing."

"Yeah." I heard a different voice say. I scanned it through my head before figuring out that it was Bella's.

"Bella?" I questioned.

It was quiet for a few seconds before I heard Bella mumble, "Uh, yeah."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Um, well… Alice was about to take me home…"

"I'll do it."

"I don't know…" She hesitated. I really hated talking to her through a door. I wanted to really talk to her now that she knew who I was… And I have to admit, I was scared to see how she would react. No, scared wasn't a strong enough word. I was terrified. I still didn't know if Bella approved of me or not. And I also didn't get the whole story with Bella getting a goodnight kiss from that asshole last night.

"Please? I really want to talk to you."

"Come on Bella," I heard Alice say quietly to her.

"Alright."

I smiled. "Okay, give me five minutes to change." I headed back to my room and rummaged through my closet. I threw on some jeans, a T-shirt, and shoes and a couple squirts of cologne then headed downstairs. I smiled when I saw Bella in the kitchen talking to my parents and laughing with Alice. I stared in awe at the perfect picture that they seemed to form. I walked over smiled. "Morning. You ready Bella?"

He cheeks were scarlet as she gazed up at me. "Yes I am."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I called to my family as I headed towards the door. Bella hugged everyone and said goodbye then walked behind me toward my car. I awkwardly opened the passenger's door for her and she slid in, placing her overnight bag in the backseat. I walked around to the other side and started the car and we started driving in silence.

"Bella…" I started, but stopped. She turned and looked at me questioningly. When I turned to look at her for a second she looked out the window quickly. I reached across the seat to interlock fingers with her. She blushed and was hesitant, but finally relaxed. "I like you and I don't know about you, but I had a hell of a lot of fun last night with you."

Her smiled lit up the car. "I had fun too… Well, the beginning of the night I did, anyway."

"I don't think… No, I know that I didn't like or love Lauren. I guess I thought I did, but I didn't. Then I started talking to you and… I don't know. But you scare the crap outta me, in a good way of course."

She laughed quietly. "Well it's nice to know that I scare someone."

"It's not like you scare me you just," I struggled, trying to find the right word. "You make me want to be different. You intimidate me and make me want to be better."

She shook her head and let go of my hand. She looked out the window and it looked like she was fighting her emotions. I wish I knew what was on her mind. I didn't know if she was rejecting me, or if she was scared…

"Everything you just said is shit and you know it." She said harshly.

We were about five minutes from her house now. I stopped at a red light and turned to look at her. "Why do you think that?"

"Look at you," She gestured up and down my body. "You're head to toe in Hollister attire, you're captain of the football team, student body president, most popular guy at our school, and to top all that off, you get perfect grades and all the teaches adore you. You can't tell me that it's just a coincidence that you just happened to," She used quotation marks with her fingers for the nest phrase. "Fall in love with me. This isn't Cinderella here." Her eyes were sparkling with liquid and my chest felt like it was going to explode. Someone honked the horn at me and I turned to see that the light was green. I concentrated on driving in silence and stopped in front of her house a few minutes later.

I didn't know that she thought of me this way. She was the first girl that I'd ever known to put me down like that and that only made me want her more. It did feel like she just opened up a giant hole in my chest. She reached into the backseat for her bag. "This whole thing was just a joke," She muttered to herself.

"Bella, this was not a joke!" I yelled, trying to get that through her head.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then prove it." She turned and looked me in the eyes. A tear escaped her eye and started to run down her cheek. I didn't know how to respond, so I watched her as she stumbled out of the car and up the walkway where she tripped then opened the front door and walked inside.

I waited for a few seconds, trying to understand what exactly she wanted me to do to prove to her that I really did have feelings for her and that I wasn't a lie or a trick… I sighed and started my car again and drove away.

* * *

**BPOV**

I wiped my eyes, refusing to cry over Edward Cullen. I waited in the living room, looking out the window, hoping and praying that by some weird ass chance that Edward would just get out of his car and run after me like some ridiculous fairy tale. How come fairy tales don't really come true? I sighed as I watched him drive away.

"You really thought he liked you, did you?" I jumped at the sound of Jessica's voice from behind me. I turned around.

"Why do you care?" I said, picking up my bag and heading for the stairs.

"You know he told Lauren and he still loves her last night? I think they made plans to go out tomorrow night."

I froze in my tracks and whirled around to look at her. "Wh-what?"

"Oh, never mind. You'll find out soon enough." She smiled in a somewhat evil way.

"What are you talking about, Jessica?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing…."

I rolled my eyes and finished making my way across the living room and up the stairs to my tinny tiny bedroom. I threw my bag on my bed, glad that my mother wasn't home. I looked around my room and my eyes fixed on the picture of my father who had died a few years ago. I really did miss him… Before I started crying again, I got up and grabbed my cell phone from my bag and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" His deep voice said into the phone after two rings.

"Hey Jake."

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Because of your voice. You sound down." He said. I smiled. Jake could always tell when I was upset.

"Listen… about what happened last night…"

"What part of last night are we referring to here?"

"What happened with _us_ last night."

"Ah, that." I knew he was rolling his eyes even though I couldn't see him.

"Yes, that… What… What was that exactly?"

He chuckled. "Well, usually when two peoples' lips touch, it's called kissing." He said the last word slowly, like I was retarded.

I giggled too. "I know that, you idiot. I mean… what does that kiss mean for us?"

He was quiet for a few seconds. "Whatever you want it to mean."

"That's the vaguest answer ever." I said sarcastically.

"Well, Bella… I really like you, as more than a friend. I want to be with you, but if that's not something that you want, then there's not much I can do about it, is there?"

"Jake…"

"It's okay, Bella. I get it."

"No, that's not what I meant… I love you, Jake. But I don't know if that love is brotherly or if it's something more, if that makes since."

"Yeah, it does." We were both quiet for a while.

"That was one hell of a kiss though." I said, truly meaning it.

"Yeah it was." He agreed. We hung up shortly after.

It was then that I heard someone call up the stairs at me, "Isabella, did you get my dry cleaning?"

Damn it! I mentally scolded myself. Of course I forgot about that… It's Edward's fault! He's the one who insisted on taking me home. That stupid, dazzling smile of his causes me to forget everything…

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like evilness is to Jessica and Lauren!**


	7. All Over

Title: A Cinderella Story

Summary: Bella is the smart, quiet girl. Edward is the football captain and student body president. What happens when a world of texting and instant messaging unites these two lovers while every element in the universe is trying to keep them apart? All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own some of the plot.

**A/N: There will probably only be one or two more chapters of this story! But don't worry; I'm going to have a new story up soon.**

* * *

Chapter 7: All Over

**BPOV**

"_As you all know, the homecoming game is Friday night! Two days away! Show your school spirit. Also, remember that homecoming king and queen will be sharing their special dance during half time, along with a speech by our student body president Edward Cullen! So you don't wanna miss that! There will be a prep rally today after lunch. So be there!"_

I sighed at the stupid announcement and looked over and Jake. He was leaning back in his desk, looking bored. He noticed my gaze, smiled and sat his chair back down on all four legs.

"I really don't wanna go to that." I said.

"Me either, but you know Alice is going to make you go." He responded.

"If she's dragging me there, then I'm dragging you."

"Bella…" He whined.

"I'm not getting tortured alone."

He sighed. "Alright, fine, but that means you have to come to the homecoming game with me."

I groaned. "I hate football."

"Well, I hate prep rallies."

Compromise is always good. "Deal." I said before saying bye to Jake and going into my second period class.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Alice, please talk to me." I begged. It was the beginning of lunch and I was supposed to give Alice lunch money, but I was trying to get her to actually talk to me first.

"Just give me my money, Edward." She said, irritated.

"No. I want you to tell me why you're pissed at me."

"It's not hard to figure out, you ass," She spat. That freaked me out a little because Alice never cusses. "You promised me that you wouldn't hurt my best friend and you did. I really thought that you liked her, or maybe you do but you're too big of a chicken to tell her how you feel because you don't want your precious friends to judge you! Bella is the best girl you could ever date and you ruined it! And if you think…"

"Alice!" I looked over my shoulder to see Bella walking over to us. She wasn't looking at me though, she was scrutinizing Alice. Her face was flushed and she looked upset. "Al, don't. Come on, let's go eat lunch. I'll pay for you."

I tried getting eye contact with Bella, but she was being too stubborn, not even glancing my way. I've been dying to talk to her since I dropped her off at her house on Saturday which was three days ago. I tried speaking to her since we were lab partners, but Bella traded partners and now I was stuck with her annoying sister, Jessica. I even e-mailed and texted her, but she wouldn't respond. I guess I really couldn't blame her, but I really wanted to talk.

"Fine." My sister said, gave me a nasty look then stalked off toward the end of the lunch line where Jacob and Jasper were waiting for them. Jasper looked concerned and said something quietly to Alice, who immediately looked calmer. Jacob also said something to Bella and just nodded, not really paying attention. I stood and watched as Jacob slipped his hand into Bella's. She turned and smiled at him, her cheeks reddening. I wished more than anything that I could be the one who was standing in his place…

"Edward, buddy!" Someone slapped my back. I turned to see who was interrupting me. "We gotta go get ready!" Tyler said.

"Alright I'm coming." I replied. I turned to get one last look at Bella before following the rest of the football team towards the gym so we could go into the locker rooms and get ready for the prep rally. I hate these things, but what can you do?

I went into the locker room where the entire football team changed. Since the prep rally was in the gym, we were told to go ahead and sit with our class then they would announce our names and we would come down. Lauren and Jessica are the announcers so this should be interesting.

After everyone was crammed into the bleachers, Jess and Lauren walked out onto the waxed gym floor with microphones. Why the hell anyone would give either of those girls microphones in beyond me.

"Alright, we're going to get things started out here!" Lauren yelled then tossed her hair over her shoulder. She and Jessica were clad in their cheerleading uniforms with the rest of the squad seated behind them.

"Who's gonna win the big game tomorrow?" Jessica yelled and the entire crowd burst into cheers.

"Alright, we're going to start by introducing the members of the football team. So when you're name is called, please stand and join us down here!" They scuttled through names and people cheered when they stood-the same old pattern.

"And who is the guy who is going to lead us to victory…?" Lauren asked acting genuinely perplexed.

"CULLEN, CULLEN!" The school applauded and whistled.

"Come on down here Edward!" Jess yelled. I stood up and started weaving my way through the senior class to make it down to the floor. As soon as I joined my team, the school exploded into cheers again. Shortly after, the cheerleaders asked us to take a seat on the floor while they cheered or danced or whatever the hell it was that they did.

I spaced out through the entire thing and was glad when it was over. I turned around and scanned the crowd, looking for familiar faces. I immediately spotted Alice and Jasper. She saw my gaze and stuck out her tongue then turned away. Jasper mouthed that he was sorry then rolled his eyes. I chuckled and mouthed that it was okay then turned back around.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Okay, we would like to put the spotlight on a very special girl," Lauren said into the microphone. I turned to Jake and mocked Lauren's statement in a Barbie type voice and we started laughing.

"Isabella Swan!" My head shot up as I tried to comprehend what was happening. All I could piece together was that Lauren Mallory had said my name… in a microphone… in front of the whole school.

My cheeks started to burn. "Jake… What's going on?" I whispered, still facing forward. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

He didn't answer, but I could tell that he was just as caught off guard as I was.

"We all know that you somehow won the heart of our very own quarterback, Edward Cullen," Lauren stated. "But what everyone is dying to know is… how? I mean, I've never heard your name until recently. So, why all of a sudden is Edward attracted to you? I'm sure it's not your appearance. I mean, no offense, but you dress like a guy. You don't even wear make-up for crying out loud…"

I swallowed, feeling tears fill my eyes.

"And God knows that I have more personality than you. So how did you get _the_ Edward Cullen to dump me for you? What do you guys think?" She asked the crowd.

"Slut!" I heard a few people yell.

"Ow, ow!" A few other people cat called.

"Stripper, whore!" More people screamed.

I closed my eyes, trying to understand why this was happening. I never even did anything. Hell, I just had my first kiss a week and a half ago! And I've never even gotten close to losing my virginity!

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. Apparently she's hiding a really hot bod underneath all that baggy clothing, huh? Well, you know what they say… It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for." I opened my eyes and felt the tears running down my cheeks. I looked around the crowd and caught Edward's eyes on me. I felt myself choking on my tears as I silently prayed for him to do something. I shook my head when he faced back around, not moving.

I knew it was all a joke. It was all just an evil ploy to ruin me. I stood up, about to flee, when Jake pushed me back down and stood up. "Fuck you and all your dumb ass shit Lauren!" He screamed. His face was red with anger. "Come one Bella, let's go." Jake leaned down and picked up my backpack then waited for me to walk in front of him as he followed with his hand on my back. Leaving, I heard another round of people calling me a slut. I swallowed and as soon as we were out of the gym, I started running.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" I heard Jake say from behind me.

"No, go away!" I shouted through my tears as I ran out of the school and started running down the side walk. I slowed down to walk when I was safely off campus. I knew it was going to be a long walk home, but I really didn't care. Right when I was about to cross the street, I heard a car screech on it's brakes behind me. I jumped and turned around, seeing Jacob walking towards me.

"Bells, let me take you home." He called. I froze on the sidewalk, not responding. I didn't want to face anyone right now. I was completely mortified with what happened back there. He walked forward and put his arm around my shoulders and I collapsed into his chest, sobbing. He patted my back consolingly, and whispered words of assurance as I broke down. I pulled away a moment later and he started leading us towards his car. He opened the passenger's door for me then he went around to the other side.

The car ride was silent; no one spoke until we got to my house. I started to unbuckle my seat belt and get out, but Jake stopped me. "Let me walk you in." He said then we both got out. He put his arm around my waist and glided me to the front of the house. We stopped at the door and I tried my best to pull together some semblance of a smile.

"Lauren's a bitch; don't listen to what she or anyone else said." I looked down, blushing and nodded my head.

When I looked back up, there was a different emotion written on Jake's face. He put his hand on the side of my face gently and my heart beat quickened as I saw him lean in towards me. As soon as I he was about to touch his lips to mine, I turned my face abruptly and he was kissing my cheek instead. He pulled back a second later, confusion in his eyes.

I felt new tears replenish my eyes again. I felt terrible that I didn't feel the same way for Jake as he did for me. It killed me that I had to hurt him when he was my best friend and one of the only people that were there for me. "I'm so sorry, but… but I don't feel the same way." I mumbled and fled inside.

"Isabella? What are you doing home so soon?" Renee called to me. I wiped my tears quickly then turned to her.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I came home."

"Oh, well okay then. You need to finish up the laundry and…" I cut her off.

"No."

Her face crinkled up like she just smelt spoiled milk. "What did you say, young lady?"

"I bust my ass around here to make _your_ like perfect and I'm sick of it. If you want something done, then you do it yourself." This outburst couldn't have surprised my mother as much as it did me. I was never the confrontational type. I turned around and marched upstairs, not once looking back. I was finished with her and Jessica; it was all over. Even Edward Cullen. Everything was done. I would go to school, then come home and do my homework until I graduated and could move out.

Then I collapsed on my bed and started crying.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like Jasper is to Alice!**


	8. Tested

Title: A Cinderella Story

Summary: Bella is the smart, quiet girl. Edward is the football captain and student body president. What happens when a world of texting and instant messaging unites these two lovers while every element in the universe is trying to keep them apart? All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own some of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 8: Tested

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning, determined to play sick. There was no way in hell that I was stepping into that school or out of my room. My mother hadn't talked to me since my little outburst yesterday and when Jessica came home, I locked my door. I rolled back over and covered myself with my comforter. I was forced out of my bed when my cell phone rang a few minutes later. I groaned, threw off the blanket and walked to my desk. Without looking to see who it was, I flung it opened.

"Hello?" I answered. My voice was heavy with sleep.

"Bella? Hey." The voice didn't really register in my head.

"Uh, hey. Who is this?" I asked.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to hang up."

"Sorry, I can't promise that. Who is this?" I demanded. I was sick of being taken advantage of.

"It's… Edward." As soon as that came out of his mouth, my eyes filled with moisture.

"Edward?" I croaked.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

I sniffled and composed myself after a moment. "Go to hell." I said then closed my phone and ran back to my bed. I hated Edward… Okay, that wasn't really true. I still really liked him and I thought that he still liked me, but apparently he didn't. I knew this was all a big joke. It was all too good to be true. But… how could he have acted so well? I mean, the night of the dance was… indescribable. Why would he go through so much trouble if he hadn't of at least liked me a little? It all didn't make since. And if he did like me, which I really doubted he did, then why hadn't he stuck up for me yesterday like Jacob had?

Thinking of Jake brought on a new wave of sobs. I hated that I had hurt him. All he ever did was be my friend, so why couldn't I have given him a little bit more than friendship? I knew the answer to that and it made me angry. "Ugh!" I said into my pillow.

When my mother came to my door telling to get up for school, I ignored her. I wrapped my comforter tighter around me. I wasn't going to get up anytime soon. Or ever, if I could help it.

I was content with the rest of my day. As soon as everyone was out of the house, I came out of my cave and took a long, hot bubble bath. It was soothing and made me feel a little bit better. Afterwards, I ordered pizza and raided my kitchen for sweets and settled into the living room and watched the saddest movie I could find and wallowed. My school called a few times, probably wondering where I was. I had perfect attendance, so this probably surprised them. I really didn't care that I was ditching. What's one unexcused absence?

The day passed quickly and as soon as it was time for Jessica to come home, I drug myself back up to my room and locked the door. I didn't want to cry anymore, so I logged onto my computer and check my e-mail. I had four unread messages, so I clicked on the first one.

_Bella, please talk to me. I'm sorry about what happened today at school._

_-Edward_

I quickly erased it and moved on to the next one:

_I'm getting down on my hands and knees here. I will come to your house and kidnap you if I have too. Bella, I'm so terribly sorry for… well, everything. I didn't handle it the way I should have. Will you please talk to me?_

_-Desperate Guy (Edward)_

I was about to reply, but I stopped myself. I deleted that e-mail along with the other two I hadn't read yet and logged off before _he_ got online. Why was he still trying to communicate with me? He got what he wanted; now why couldn't he move on? I didn't understand it… What if… Well, what if he really did have feelings for me? I shoved that out of my head quickly. If he did, he would have proved it a long time ago the way I asked him too.

I entertained myself until about nine o'clock then I went to bed early. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep yet, but I was bored and needed something to do. I lay there, staring at the ceiling for a while. I rolled over and sighed looking at the clock. I'd been rolling over for an hour and a half. I closed my eyes, begging for sleep to find me. Then I heard it: something hitting my window hard. I flipped out and flew off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oww." I complained and I picked myself up, rubbing my shoulder. I heard the noise again then went to my window and threw it open.

"Bella!" A voice whispered. I recognized it immediately.

"Jacob? What are you doing?"

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No!" I whisper-shouted back. I closed my window and threw on shoes with no socks and quietly scuttled down the stairs and opened the front door then ran across the lawn and threw myself into Jacob's waiting arms. He patted my back then we pulled away.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He said.

"Let's not even think about it. It'll be like it never happened, okay?"

He smiled. "I'd like that."

"Me too."

"You're coming to school tomorrow, right?"

I groaned and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "It'll be fine. I promise. If anyone messes with you, they'll have to deal with me."

I giggled and pulled away to look up at him. "Thanks for… everything."

He nodded. "Of course. What are best friends for? Oh, and you're still coming with me to the homecoming game tomorrow, right?"

"Jake…"

"Please? You promised. And you know that Alice is going to drag you there."

I sighed. "I don't know if I can… handle that yet." I said in a small voice.

"It'll be okay."

"Alright, fine." I sighed. After all, I did promise and I did sort of owe him for still being my friend.

* * *

**EPOV**

Today was the big day and I was pumped up, but there was still something that felt empty… I knew what it was, but I wasn't going to let it get to me today. Everything was going to be perfect and…

"Edward!" I sighed as I heard Alice's voice from the other room.

"What?" I called back.

"Are you almost ready? I would like to get to school on time, ya know." She called.

"Give me a second to get my stuff." I grabbed my backpack and sports bag then made my way out the door. It was a little strange that Alice had even spoken to me. She hadn't said more than two words to me over the past few days.

We got into my car in silence and I started driving. After a few minutes, I couldn't stand the silent any longer. "Al, talk to me."

She responded my turning her head out the window. "Mary Alice Cullen! Talk to me!" I skidded to a stop on the shoulder of the road. She turned to face me, her face alarmed from the sudden halt.

"What do want me to say?" She asked.

"I don't care. Anything. Yell at me or tell me what I can do to make it better. I don't care! Just stop!" I said, frustrated.

"You crushed my best friend." She said quietly, looking down. "You have no idea what you did to her, Edward."

"But what did I do? What? I danced with Lauren? I don't understand!"

"You built her up, then tore her down. You made the Homecoming dance perfect for her, Edward. You did everything right, but then you danced with Lauren and you kissed her right in front of her face. I don't believe you did it on purpose, but still. Then the day before yesterday at the pep rally… Why didn't you say anything? She was publicly humiliated in front of the entire school and you just sat there and watched while it happened when you knew everything that bitch Lauren was saying was a lie!" She screamed the last part.

"I just… I…" I started to say, but couldn't finish. What was my excuse? I didn't even know.

"I don't think you're the bad guy here, Edward, but you need to fix it. _Now_." We sat there for a few more seconds then I pulled back onto the road and started driving to school, not saying anything more.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Whoo! Half time!" Alice cheered from beside me. I was glad that this stupid football game was almost over, well half way over at least. I smiled half-heartedly, and nudged Jake who said on the other side of me.

"You should go get me nachos." I smiled. He rolled his eyes then stood up.

"Hey, I'll go will you," Jasper said, standing up as well. "Al, you want anything?"

"Duh! Get me… nachos too with lots of cheese please!" She said and I laughed at her as the guys left.

"I think Jasper is intoxicating you again."

"That's very possible because I feel great!" She screamed then I laughed.

"All right! Who's ready to get this game pumped up?" Someone said into a microphone. The crowd burst into cheers and applauds. There was a tiny platform set up in front of the bleachers for half time.

"First off, we're going to introduce our student body president for a short speech," More cheers. "Then we will have our traditional dance between the homecoming king and queen!"

"So, it's my pleasure to introduce to you… Edward Cullen, our student body president!" I swallowed hard. The crowd was applauding and going wild, but it seemed like my own heart beat was louder than them. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

I turned to peak at Alice, who was staring forward as if she was frozen like that. "No, Edward… not here." She shook her head slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but she didn't answer.

"I'd like to start by saying that I'm sorry that we're so behind in the game right now. I've been pretty distracted and that really isn't fair to you guys, so I apologize," Edward started. I looked down, my cheeks burning. Was I his distraction? "This school year has been pretty hectic so far, hasn't it? Well, it has been for seniors anyway. With college applications and such. I was so overwhelmed, but then I found someone who helped," Oh. My. God. Why do _I_ have to be the focus of everything around here?

"Al, I think I'm gonna go. I don't think I can handle this for much longer."

Alice put her hand on my leg to stop me. "No! No, wait." I sighed and sat back down.

"She became a friend. My best friend for a while, actually. But I have to be honest, I never really thought of her as a friend… I had a crush on her," He laughed and I blushed deeper. "I didn't even know who she was, or what she looked like. All I knew was that she went to our school and that she enjoyed talking to me as much as I enjoyed talking to her. We kept in contact for about two months. We texted and e-mailed, but never talked in person or on the phone. I looked forward to talking to her every day. It was something I would actually get excited about. Then one day, my sister told me who this mystery girl was. I have to admit, I was shocked that it was you, Bella," I felt people staring. I ducked my head tried to hide my mortification.

"I saw you all the time. We even exchanged a friendly 'hello' once in a while and we were lab partners. I never thought that the crazy, carefree, and loving girl I'd been talking too would be someone like you. Not that it was a bad thing. It was a very good thing… Anyway, I broke up with Lauren for her and then I asked her to the Homecoming dance. She accepted, still not knowing who I was. At first, I could tell she didn't want me which confused me. I was so nervous because there was never a girl who wouldn't jump at the chance to go out with me. I was afraid she wouldn't want me,"

"I want you, Edward!" Someone girl screamed from the crowd.

Edward chuckled into the microphone. "Maybe I'll marry you some day," He joked to the girl. "Anyway, we had a… magical evening together. Everything was perfect; _she_ was perfect," I felt tears fill my eyes as he continued. "I didn't think that night could change, but it did. I kissed Lauren when we got back to the dance. Of course something had to ruin everything. And I am so so sorry, Bella. You didn't deserve that. But I can swear to you that kissing Lauren was nothing like kissing you." I looked up at him. We caught eye contact and I looked away quickly, not sure what to show or how to act.

"I'm also so sorry for the pep rally. Bella and I did nothing together! We kissed, nothing more. Bella is far from slutty. I should have stood up and defended you, but I didn't. I apologize for that, Bella," He cleared his throat and I could tell that he was genuinely sorry. This hadn't been a joke. This was real. Edward was real. He wasn't faking anything. He wanted _me_.

"You told me to prove that I wanted to be with you and that's what I'm trying to do. Bella, please forgive me. Please, please, please, please, please. I would give anything to be with you and to talk to you again… I miss talking to you and I feel… empty. I need you and I think that you need me too. Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked up, with tears coming down my cheeks. I wasn't sure what emotion had caused them.

"You don't have to answer now if you don't want too. But it would probably help us win the game if you said yes," I could tell he was joking about the last part.

He had put himself out there. He was completely vulnerable right now. "Hopefully I proved it too you, Bella. But now I want you to prove it to me. If you want me, come get me." With that, he stepped down off the platform and started walking away.

I forced myself up on my feet and started walking frantically down the bleachers, weaving through everyone. I could feel eyes boring into my back, but I didn't care. "Wait! Edward! Wait!" I was screaming. I tripped a couple of times, but when he finally heard me, he stopped in the middle of the football field and looked at me for a few seconds. Then he started jogging towards me. I jogged lightly, not wanting to fall. We reached each other, out of breath, but I didn't care and I don't think he did either.

I threw my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes, crashing my lips to his. He responded immediately, placing his arms around my waist and pulling me against him the best he could with all his football gear on. My heart beat quickened and I felt dizzy. We both pulled away at the same time a few seconds later.

"Is that a… yes?" He asked, out of breath.

"Yes," I grinned. "It's a yes."

And then his lips found mine again.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like true love is to Bella and Edward!


End file.
